Scott Pilgrim Vs The Glow
by Team Pyrex
Summary: Ever Wonder what happened to our Hero Scott Pilgrim?Well here was the aftermath, also joined by some special non-canon characters, this is more of a story drawing out Ramona's feelings and some fights.


**SCOTT PILGRIM VS THE TRUTH:**

 _ **(Somewhere in Boston(USA)**_

The night was unlit by the street lights in downtown Boston(Usa), a man dressed in a red leather jacket slowly moved himself down the road, it was winter of twenty-ten(2010) as the man moved his height was about five seven, he wasn't tall, his eyes were seemingly heart filled the color was a florescent green, for most men this would be feminine, although the man did have a expensive taste as a black polo was shown under his Jacket, it had no wrinkles whatsoever as he felt the snow crush under neath him the soft snowflakes had been falling for a while now slowly sticking, melting, and wetting the mans true religion pants, his lips Curved almost a concerned, scared, and yet a happy fire rages inside as he began to speak.

"Ramona, there's no more time to slack I'm afraid I hoped these eight years of peace were good for you, but now you'll need me..." the man said slowly fading like he was entering the subspace highway, when really he had gotten the hang of it from Ramona years earlier, instead he was using a sort of instant transmission to his destination...Vancouver Canada.

 **Name:?**

 **Rating: Very Stylish**

 **Status:Has Feminine feature, but Awesome**

 **(In Vancouver!)**

The sun filled the sky on this winter day, it had been six years since Scott and Ramona had defeated the evil exes and regained Ramona's freedom to date, Scott was older now roughly six feet tall, he has his normal build being a thirty year old game addict Scott didn't really amount to much, Ramona on the other hand kept up with herself wanting to continue a relationship with Scott, but still wanting to catch the eyes of others per say she became a model for Vancouver.

 **Name: Scott Pilgrim**

 **Rating: Awesome x2**

 **Status:Worrying about returning**

It was early morning the sun in the sky as Ramona looked at Scott in their kitchen it was oddly hadn't tried to make one of his lame jokes this day so Ramona began to speak first."I...Uh Scott listen" Ramona began as Scott reeled his head looking at her with his stupid smile on his gulped knowing the news wasn't going to run over very pretty "Scott...Lets go back to Toronto...I quit being a model" she said as there was a seemingly sad look in her eye. Scott was brought back from the statement just a few moments ago, er well yesterday she loved modeling, so Scott gulped knowing Ramona for herself being a independent woman he knew he couldn't force the truth out so he simply began to speak "alright, but promise me you'll tell me why after okay?" Scott asked kindly, he was just kind of checking up on her making sure she wasn't you know gonna break up with him, she nodded and a star door appeared in the stead of the bathroom door,Scott grabbed Ramona's hand gently, Scott had been getting a million times better with the whole sub-space highway thing, being as the only one running was in his head he had pretty much all control over Canada's highways.

 **Name:Ramona**

 **Rating:Has gotten even better looking over years**

 **Status:Somewhat being pulled to Toronto**

Scott was however not able to correctly pinpoint a exact door placement for the landing, but hey practice makes perfect as he began to turn the nob and the door began to open Scott knew exactly where he and Ramona were at the Rockit as the door closed behind them they began to open the curtain, Scott and Ramona were flooded by the memories of the year they spent together(Book Wise).The curtain opened and Scotts eyes grew wide as Stephen Stills was on stage, the posters all said "Toronto's best band" followed by the name 'Pilgrimage' Scott coughed in response to see his last name being his friends new name, not only that but on drums was a almost familiar Kim Pines, she had a red streak in her hair now, also one side of her head was shaved to a shaggy metal like style, the hair itself was getting long and was almost five inches past her ears. 'Must be a new trend in Toronto?' Scott thought to himself, he looked at Ramona, her eyes filled with happiness, they began walking from the shadows into the light, they now saw more, the band had grew so much, Neil was now hammering on the bass, and even Lisa was there hammering on a secondary guitar as she appeared.

Without hesitation the girl spoke her ascent wasn't showing as Scott and Ramona identified the girl as a much more mature Knives and Ramona were in a frenzy of adrenaline hence for the songs they were speaking until someone Scott could never forget began to stand on the knew he remembered the person well as Stephen didn't really argue with him or force him off the man turned to show his ever so young face and spoke quickly into the mic "WELCOME HOME SCOTT PILGRIM!" Wallace would yell into the mic and point at the two trying to avoid always did like snitching Scott out as Stacey began to come from the back stage a extra mic stuck to her ear she walked quickly "SCOTT PILGRIM YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Stacey said in a almost tearful expression, Scott had been training a while now, and even gained a new ability as he used his powerful legs to send him straight onto the stage with a smile, his hair was seemingly messed up, his hair slightly flipped to the side showed a more cut jawline of a more mature Scott pilgrim **.(Status:Awesome And Cut),** behind him a black haired Ramona stepped onto the stage next to Scott, without missing a moment they smiled as Scott grabbed the mic from Stephen's theif Wallace, no real hesitation from Wallace, it was important and they knew it when Scott had the most serious face they had ever seen .His coat dropped and he drew in a long breath.

 **Name: Wallace**

 **Rating:Aging well, and his glasses are the same like his physical appearance**

 **Status:Still Very Homosexual (And Proud)**

"Hey Toronto, nice to be back, me and Ramona have so much to tell you about...But there's something important everyone needs to knows...Me and Ramona...We are expecting Twins." Scott said with a smile on his face as he saw the faces of his matured friends things had changed for sure, Stephen was with Joseph, at least that was normal but something was odd Knives was standing very close to Kim, holding her hand, as it took a moment for everything to set in Knives smile "Welcome back Scott" the band said together as the area was encased in a bright light, the man from earlier had appeared on the stage, his shoulder pierced with a sword resembling the sword of love, but instead there was a crack in the heart, his words were breif "R-Ramona help..." He said before falling under a sleep slowly let loose a horrifying scream as she began holding the bleeding man crying "SCOTT PLEASE OPEN A SUB SPACE HIGH WAY TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" Ramona screamed.

 **Name:Kim Pine**

 **Rating:Happy for once**

 **Status: Bi-sexual and proud**

 **Name:Knives Chou**

 **Rating:Slim Thick**

 **Status:Bi-Sexual and supportive**

Scott opened his phone reluctantly "But isn't the only type of guys who come back are normally your exes?" Scott said dialing 911 however not calling, until Ramona shot him a heart broken look her eyes cover from tears as her word spoke, it set Scott of not only she was crying but never once did her exes ever make her voice sound this weak "Scott...He's my brother..." she said as the light shined on the boys bleach white hair, his facial features was a more chiseled Ramona and a bit taller, his blood covering the stage as Scott's emotion changed into instant sorrow and regret as the paramedics began to come in they began applying pressure to the wound, Ramona forced herself to go alone with her brother explaining to Scott simply "I need to go alone...He doesn't know about you yet...He's kind of protective...That's why I'm scared" She said before the door closed and Scott was left with Kim, Stephen, Neil, and Knives.

 **Name:Stephen**

 **Rating:Owner of Toronto's #1 band**

 **Status: Confused**

Scott's jacket was slightly stained by the blood as he stepped into the future toronto he ran from, Gideon had been a problem and the chaos theater was gone now, replaced with a shopping mall, the Rockit was added onto with a whole third level for viewing a now spaced out more, Scott wasn't out of surprises from realized this when after two minutes a limo pulled up to the group, showing a calm and brunette haired Envy Adams, her top lip now pierced as she saw Scott "Oh no Scott Pilgrim here to smash my new Bassist to bits?" She said with chuckle, knowing she had her own solo career allowed them in and dropped them off Knives Chou's house, she was now roughly twenty two living with her partner Kim, Scott looked at them both "I knew this was going to happened." Scott said with a scowled and looked at him "What's that supposed to mean?" She said in a pissy tone. Scott skipped no beat replying "I saw you two make out with a bottle of whiskey between the two of you." Scott answered with a smiled as Kim and Knives both began to blush intensely realizing they were entered the home, however Scott parted with them heading to Ramona's house and sitting on the couch next to the phone.

It was a miracle the house wasn't wrecked, they had a payment on it that would last a few more years, the only bill they paid basically was for Ramona's phone, Scott gulped wasting no time calling the Avocado kitchen and getting a answer Scott spoke first "Hello, this is Scott Pilgrim, I'm looking for my old job back please?" he said clearly with a hopeful tone "You gonna leave if I give it back to you?" She asked coldly "Nope stuck here with a wife and kid now" Scott replied with a sigh and the female laughed and spoke "Alright be here tomorrow" she said before hanging up and Scott now waited for a call from Ramona.


End file.
